User blog:AlthaBlade/Unnamed Fanfic
Hello to whoever is reading this, I have decided to finally start on a brand new fanfic :) Also, in this fanfic, there will be a poll after each chapter so YOU can decide what happens in the next chapter, slightly different to my past fail fanfic but yeah. Enjoy :) Main Characters Arc - Sniper/Ninja Hybrid Darwin - Dartling Gunner Nyx - Ninja Monkey Prologue A problem in the world that people want erased out of existence. A problem so big that everyone would prefer to fix it over poverty and health. A problem that would sound so stupid and absurd........that the rest of the world had to see it in action to believe it for themselves. Bloons. Whether they came from a birthday party or a failed scientific experiment, these initially supposedly harmless 'things' caused terror and destruction to literally everything in their path. How could such things be so powerful?! Nothing adds up, it makes no sense. I believe that this will inevitably forever remain a mystery. Help. Chapter 1 - Narrowest Escape Solarius Tower, Amazonite City, September 17 2027 The scene focuses on two skyscrapers which are ablaze with a gigantic inferno, the fire brigade came over and entered the building but three of their men went missing. Soon enough, a few armed terrorists were spotted and some soldiers were called over. Three of them enter the building to try and track them down and hopefully also rescue some more citizens. They are currently on the ground floor looking for the staircase. Arc: '''Guys, look, there it is, right next to that elevator! '''Darwin: '''Why don't we just use the elevator instead? You do know that recent technology has allowed us to utilise them in conditions like these. '''Arc: '''It's out of order! Can we just hurry up the staircase, we don't have time! '''Nyx: '''I'll go ahead to the fourth floor, you guys look below, I'll contact you via radio if I find anything suspicious. '''Arc: '''Ok, hey wait! What's that? One of the terrorists came walking down the staircase and fired at the squad, Nyx threw five of his shurikens and all of them latched onto his chest and he collapsed. He proceeded to check the fourth floor. '''Arc: '''Soo, should we split up? We need to explore each of the fifteen floors before it's too late! '''Darwin: '''Roger that, I'll go for the second, you take the third. '''Arc: '''What about the first one? '''Darwin: '''The fire brigadiers already went down there to clear our path. Nothing was identified. We both split up, I take a look at the third floor. What used to be several columns of office cubicles has become torn and ripped tables, chairs, computers, and so forth. Everything was literally trashed and there was flames all over the place but they seemed to be stationary so they didn't seem to pose too much of a risk. I then heard a noise, I had no idea what it was, I thought I heard a sniper reloading or perhaps my imagination was playing with reality. '''Arc: Who was that? Anyone there? I sneaked around for a little longer but then I heard something else which made me jump, it was Nyx talking by radio. Nyx (radio transmission): '''Terrorists....guns.....help..roof... I heard a cutting sound and the transmission stopped. I knew he was in trouble but I had something else I had to deal with first, a dark figure stood in front of me with a gas mask, he had a large tube on his back and a large hose. I was hoping for the best he wasn't a corrosive glue gunner but I soon realised that it was something a lot worse. More flames spewed out of his hose and I was almost burned alive. To my surprise, he walked over the flames he himself spewed but remained completely unharmed, perhaps a fire resistant suit or something? I wanted to fire back at him but I realised that I had forgotten to reload. I ran for my life and to the staircase, racing to the roof to help Nyx out. My legs were extremely tired and I ended up tripping numerous times. The pyro terrorist was still on the move and was only a few meters below me, I was very surprised that I hadn't been majorly injured yet. I arrived at the rooftop and a load of solar panels came to sight. I noticed not only Nyx but Darwin was held at gunpoint by the terrorists. They were on their knees with their hands up. Three terrorists pointed their snipers at my two mates. '''Darwin: '''Over here!!! I drew out my own sniper and shot them, one by one until I felt an intense pain seep through my chest. I collapsed, stunned by the impact of the bullet that came from the last terrorist which I had yet to shoot down. I waas expecting him to shoot another bullet into my head and I thought what could possibly go worse? Well, that pyro terrorist finally caught up with me and stood by his fellow terrorist. He removed his gas mask, but held onto his flame thrower. '''Pyro Terrorist: '''Well, well who do we have here? I believe you were the one who killed two of my men over there. I noticed the other remaining sniper terrorist still held my allies at gunpoint. It was very hard to take a better look at what was going on as I was still stunned by the immense pain of the bullet. I attempted to speak. '''Arc: What do you want from me you flame throwing...terrorist?! Regulus: I would prefer you to call me Regulus. He pointed his flame thrower at my head. I gulped in terror, he could turn that thing back on anytime and my head would be toasted in seconds. Aaaaaand it would be pretty darn painful. To my surprise, the pain began to cease a bit and I could stand up, of course he still pointed his death machine at my head. '''Regulus: '''Walk over to the edge of the building like your fellow friends. '''Arc: '''Don't even dare to do anything to them and... Regulus clicked on his flame thrower but no flames came out, perhaps he was charging it up or something? Anyhow, I didn't really want to mess with him. I was forced over to the edge of the rooftop and I looked down to the ground. It was a fifteen storey high drop. '''Sniper Terrorist: '''Turn around. The sniper terrorist took off my sniper and chucked it over the edge like what he did with the others. We were lined up across the edge of the building, facing away from the devastatingly large cliff of terror. '''Regulus: '''Since you killed two of our men, I would usually hold you captive for a day or two and then burn you with this flame thrower but I want to try something a bit more exciting you know. Burning peoples' heads is getting a bit boring now. Anyway, Arc, I will allow you to make the decision. To my biggest surprise, the sniper terrorist gave me his sniper but Regulus kept aiming his flame thrower at us three. '''Regulus: '''Shoot one of your friends off the building an we'll leave you guys alone. '''Arc: '''WHAT??! I refuse to do that, NEVER!! '''Regulus: '''Or...I could set all of you guys ablaze and shove all of you off the building. Of course losing one is better than losing all three right? I will give you ten seconds to make your decision, don't try anything funny or else... What should Arc do? Shoot Nyx Shoot Darwin Turn around and try to shoot either of the terrorists Jump off the building and try to land onto a nearby balcony Category:Blog posts